Orie Sendawara
Orie Sendawara (千俵 おりえ Sendawara Orie) is one of the heads of the Haubi Food Cooperation with her twin sister, Natsume Sendawara. Being the youngest of Sendawara Twins, Orie is childish yet picky whenever she choosing the talent and because of her spoiled behavior, like her sister, Orie isn't easily pleased until something that aroused her interest which she set her eyes on both talented chef and the masterpiece dish. Along with her twin sister, Orie is the head judge of the "B" Block in the Autumn Elections. Appearance As the adult woman, Orie possesses a well endowed body figure, with buxom bust. Her eyes are much softer than her twin sister, allowing her to charm men with her sweet personality and innocent apperance. Her hair is a straight, hime-style haircut and she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. Unlike her sister, Orie dresses much more modestly in a simple blouse. Personality Being the COO of a world famous company, Orie is a master at handling her business eventually succeeding her grandfather. She works together with her sister to keep the company prosperous. Despite her elegant appearance, Orie has a possessive personality, wanting Isshiki Satoshi to "become one of her possessions." She is flirtatious, lovingly swooning over him to sway him to join her, even going as far as to offer to support him financially for the rest of his life. Because of her seemly childish personality, Orie can be extremely picky whenever comes to some chef as if the talents are toys and did not waste any time looking over any chef who showed any signs of flaws and imperfections. Like her sister though, she is looking for something special in the food of the participants. She already shows immediate interest in a few of the students, especially the talented ones, at a first glance, but is open to the words of Satoshi, who points out Megumi, who has surprising potential, despite her initial distaste in her clumsiness. However, after seeing her true potential, Orie remorsefully regrets judging her too soon. Plot Backstory Born as the prestige family member of the renowned Sendawara Family, Orie served as one of the label models for the Haubi Food Company's Curry Princess package with her twin sister Natsume. Since its popularity in the early 1990's, both twin sisters worked hard which their effort has brought the company fame throughout Japan. Later, both sisters would eventually succeed their grandfather as the head of the Haubi Food Company and became the celebrities in food industries. Guest of the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Like her sister, Orie was selected and invited to be a head judge for the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election Preliminary Event. While her sister Natsume supervised the "A" block, Orie supervised the "B" Block. She is accompanied by Satoshi who she immediately tries to convince him to "become her possession", which he shakes off the notion and instead asks her about her initial impression of the participants in the "B" block much to her dismay . Overall, Orie is left unimpressed by a vast majority of the participants, including Tadokoro Megumi whose clumsiness made her immediately skip her and look at other talents. She took immediate interest in some of the participants, including Takumi Aldini, Isami Aldini, Yūki Yoshino, Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato, Nao Sadatsuka, and Miyoko Hōjō, all of whom she asked to "have". Despite her distaste upon Megumi's clumsiness which she deemed her as a disgrace as a chef, Orie is told by Satoshi not to judge the Megumi too early because of a minor slip-up. After witnessing Megumi's uncharacteristic confidence and her knife skills to cut through a giant angle fish with precision, Orie is so impressed of her skill that she decided to personally leave her seat to meet her. Before she could do so however, Orie is halted by an officer whom her charm fails to sway, leaving her remorseful for judging Megumi too soon. As the judging began, Orie accompanied the other 4 judges, with Osaji Kita and Shingo Andō are among them, and began to taste the various curry dishes presented. Unfortunately, many of the student's dishes left the other judges and herself unimpressed. That is, until Sadatsuka's dish, the Black Curry Laksa, was presented. Unlike most curry dishes, she is initially deterred by the putrid smell of the dish and almost immediately failed her. However, Orie decided to fulfill her role as a judge by tasting the dish anyways, though her reluctant to do so. Despite the horrible smell, Orie is shocked by the surprisingly delicious taste of the dish and finds herself unable to stop eating even with the bad odor. Impressed in an odd manner, Orie and the other judges gave Sadatsuka 84 points, making Sadatsuka the first student to receive a satisfactory score in the "B" Block. Following Sadatsuka was Hisako. Though the Sadatsuka's dish still left a huge impression on Orie, Hisako's dish overpowered her senses and dispelled the "grip" Sadatsuka had on her. Amazed by her Chinese medicinal based dish, Orie and the judges awarded Hisako a 92. As the judgement proceeds, Orie is amazed over the amazing technique of cooking by Yūki (Duck Cutlet Curry)and Miyoko(Pineapple Fried Curry Rice) and she gave each a good score. She is also impressed over the Aldini Twins's masterpiece, with Isami's and Takumi's 3 Layer Curry Ramen. Out of the twins however, Orie and the judges found the The taste of the Ramen is so impressive that will prompt the Second Curry Queen dubbed Takumi as the "Italian Samurai" and rewarded him 90 points as his final score; surpassed other participants, including Isami and became temporary 2nd place. Orie also judged Alice's Thermal Sense Curry and found it so delicious that she lost word about it; subsequently giving Alice a 95 points. As Megumi is the last participant to present herself, Orie switches her attention towards Megumi and begin to wonder what Megumi skills would made. As she took a nibble of her dish, Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry, Orie would found the warmth within the curry and began to recognize her skill. With that impression, Orie and the judges rewarded Megumi 88 points as her final score, in which she is advances to the Main Tournament. Category:Support Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Judge Trivia *It is once believed that like her sister, Orie is forte in curry dishes before their rise as the prominent figure in the food industry. *Like Takumi and Isami of the Aldini Twins, both she and Natsume are the few twins that appeared in the manga series. Also, her blood family relationship with the original founder of the Haubi Food Cooperation is also similar to Erina Nakiri and Senzaemon Nakiri *Oddly enough, it is said that Orie has an odd interest upon young men, particularly Satoshi. Category:Support Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Judge